Vampire
'' 'Vampires''' sind beide eine Klasse und eine Art von Untoten. Die Kreatur gemeinhin gedacht als Vampir hat seine Wurzeln in der 1819 Novelle'' The Vampyre''. Dieser Vampir ist eine nächtliche, hellhäutige, fanged Untoten, die Blut trinkt und kann in eine Fledermaus verwandeln. Allerdings sind in diesem Vampir Merkmale aus einer riesigen Palette von vampirischen Kreaturen vor allem aus Europa, die zusammen gekommen, um als Vampire zu werden gesammelt haben. Etymologie Nachdem Österreich die Kontrolle des nördlichen Serbien und Oltenia mit dem Vertrag von Passarowitz im Jahre 1718 stellte Beamten der lokalen Praxis der Exhumierung Körper und "Tötung Vampire". Diese Berichte, die zwischen 1725 und 1732 vorbereitet, erhielt breite Öffentlichkeit. Der englische Begriff abgeleitet wurde (möglicherweise über Französisch'' vampyre'') aus dem deutschen'' Vampir'', wiederum im frühen 18. Jahrhundert aus dem serbischen abgeleitet вампир /'' vampir'', wenn Arnold paole, eine angebliche Vampir in Serbien wurde während der Zeit beschrieben Serbien in der österreichischen Monarchie eingegliedert. Nach der Popularisierung von Vampiren in Horrorgeschichten aus dem frühen 19. Jahrhundert, wurde das Wort "Vampir" wurde angepasst, um zwei Monster Definition darstellen. In erster Linie bezieht sich "Vampir" zur gemeinsamen westlichen Vorstellung von einem blutsaugenden Untoten mit Reißzähnen und einer Abneigung gegen Sonnenlicht. Zweitens kann das Wort verwendet, um das Kollektiv der vampirischen Kreaturen reichlich vorhanden in der Mythologie zu jeder Kultur zu beschreiben. In diesem Sinne ist das Wort ein wenig willkürlich aufgebracht. Ein Vampir dieser Art ist nicht erforderlich, um Blut zu trinken, nur auf etwas entweder das Leben oder die reine besitzen ernähren. Jedoch, wie Monster Zombies, die essen Gehirne, sind in der Regel nicht als durch die zweite Definition von "Vampir" abgedeckt angesehen. Vampire Herkunft und Variationen Aufgrund der immensen Vielfalt der vampirischen Kreaturen, ist es unmöglich zu sagen, wo das Konzept der Vampire, stammt, wenn es an einem Ort und aus einer Hand überhaupt entstanden ist. Dennoch sind zumindest europäische Vampiren allgemein angenommen, um ihre Wurzeln in zwei Beobachtungen haben: Zersetzung und Krankheit. Wenn das Leben Funktionen Waffenstillstand, Zersetzung in. Dies Mensch setzt seit jeher bekannt. Was der Mensch nicht immer bekannt ist, wie und warum dies geschieht. Zwei Körper gleichzeitig vergrabenen zersetzen unterschiedlich in Abhängigkeit von den Differenzen zwischen dem Zustand der Körper, des Bodens, der Temperatur und einer Reihe anderer Faktoren ab. Als solche, bei Anlässen, wo Leichen ausgegraben wurden, manchmal ein Körper oder ein paar nicht so aussehen, als wie der Rest oder als was die Leute erwartet, dass sie zerlegt werden. Tatsächlich aufgrund der Bildung von Gasen Zersetzung kann Körper erscheinen "wohlgenährten", und diese selben Gase der Innendruck des Körpers und Kraft Blut von der Nase und Mund sickern erhöhen. Im Anschluss daran, wenn ein Loch in den Körper gestoßen wird, wie bei einem Spiel, kann die entweichenden Gase erzeugen einen Klang, als ob Seufzen oder Stöhnen. Auch wenn sich ein Körper zersetzt, verdampft seiner Flüssigkeiten, die zum Verlust der Haut Masse. Als solche können Nägel und Haare scheinen gewachsen eine Weile, nachdem der Körper funktioniert nicht mehr, weil die Haut zurückgezogen. Beobachtungen wie diese würde den Eindruck erwecken, dass der Verstorbene war aktiv, bis ausgegraben und fertig für gut. Ein weiteres gemeinsames Thema mit frühen Vampir Überlieferungen ist Krankheit, und zwar leicht übertragbare diejenigen. Ein Thema des Vampirismus selbst ist, dass es sich um eine übertragbare Bedingung nicht ein, aber die verdorbenen haben will, die Einrichtung eines Vergleichs zwischen dem gefräßigen wiederbelebte Leiche, die unter dem Deckmantel der Nacht und eine hoch ansteckende Krankheit arbeitet, um Menschen, die keine Ahnung von der haben Existenz oder Tätigkeit von Bakterien und Viren. Insbesondere ist Vampirismus auf Tollwut und Tuberkulose verglichen. Tollwut ist eine ansteckende Krankheit, die sowohl Mensch und Tier auswirkt und wird oft durch Beißen, da das Virus ist sehr präsent in der infizierten Speichel übertragen. Dies ist aufgrund des Virus erhöht den Speicheldrüsen Tätigkeit, die sich im Aufschäumen um den Mund herum führen kann. Auf den ersten ist dies Speichel, sondern als der infizierten sich der Zustand verschlechtert, wird Gewebe schwächer und Blut gießen Sie durch in den Schaum. Tollwut wirkt sich auch auf das zentrale Nervensystem und verursacht eine Entzündung des Gehirns, und trug damit für eine breite Palette von Verhaltensänderungen die infizierte durchlaufen kann in späteren Stadien der Krankheit, wie nächtliche Aktivität, Introvertiertheit, erhöhte Sexualität und Aggression. Schließlich macht die Tollwut die Sinne empfindlicher, so manchmal verursachen seine Patienten auf helles Licht und Lärm oder Dinge, die riechen und schmecken stark zu vermeiden. Tuberkulose die Verknüpfung mit Vampirismus ist meist ein englischer Verein, wo sie darauf hingewiesen, dass, wenn jemand daran gestorben, dieser Person Verwandten würden ihre Gesundheit langsam verlieren und schließlich auch sterben. Als solcher wurde der erste zu sterben glaubte, ein Vampir, die ihre Familie das Leben aus dem Grab abgelassen werden. Mit Blick auf die moderne Bild eines Vampirs, können die meisten Details des Monsters zu diesen Beobachtungen verknüpft werden. Wenn das Wort "Vampir" auftaucht, ist das gemeinsame Bild, das angezeigt wird, dass eines verstorbenen Menschen mit blasser Haut, rote Augen und Zähne, und möglicherweise spitzen Ohren und Krallen. Vampire sind nachtaktive Tiere, die in ihren Särgen schlafen am Tag und werden durch Sonnenlicht geschädigt. Sie können nicht über fließendes Wasser oder gehen Sie in ein Haus ungebetenen werden durch Knoblauch und Kreuze abgestoßen werden von Weihwasser und Feuer geschädigt haben kein Spiegelbild und manchmal keinen Schatten entweder, und müssen von einem Pfahl durch das Herz oder die Enthauptung getötet werden. Auf der anderen Seite kann in Fledermäuse Vampiren oder einer Vielzahl von anderen Tieren oder sogar Nebel ändern. Sie können hypnotisieren Menschen, haben sich verbessert Kraft und Beweglichkeit, und altern nicht. Sie benötigen Blut als Nahrung und in der Regel beißen Menschen den Hals, um das Blut zu erwerben. Je nach Fiktion und Umständen, das Opfer stirbt, wird ein Vampir themself, oder wird ein semi-Toten Diener des Vampir. Viele dieser Eigenschaften wurden von der reichen Vielfalt der vampirischen Kreaturen gesprochen in europäischen Kulturen ist, auch wenn vampirischen Kreaturen keineswegs Monster exklusiv für Europa sind. Eine Auswahl von Vampiren andere als 'modern' Vampire ist unten, um eine Vorstellung von der Welt-Vielfalt geben beschrieben. Die Nachzehrer ist ein deutscher Vampir. Der Name übersetzt "danach Verschlinger", die der Nachzehrer die Tendenz, Teile des eigenen Körpers zu essen bezieht, ist ein Akt, durch die Energie aus der nachzehrers Angehörigen abgelassen. Wenn nichts mehr ohne Benachteiligung des Nachzehrer gegessen werden können, steigt die Nachzehrer und beginnt Fütterung auf beiden Leichen und den lebenden Menschen ihre Hände bekommen können. A Nachzehrer hat die Fähigkeit, themself in ein Schwein drehen und durch Klingeln der Glocken in einer Kirche Glockenturm, können sie den Tod für alle, die hören zu bringen. Nachzehrers können keine anderen nachzehrers und neue nachzehrers aufstehen zufällig, obwohl das Entfernen der Namen des Verstorbenen aus ihrem Grab Kleidung ist eine Garantie, dass sie nicht in eine Nachzehrer verwandeln würden. A Nachzehrer gerendert immobile werden, indem Erdklumpen unter ihrem Kinn, indem eine Münze oder Stein in den Mund, oder Binden ein Taschentuch fest um ihren Hals. Um dauerhaft loszuwerden, die Nachzehrer enthauptet werden muss, hat eine lange Spikes gefahren ganzen Weg durch den Kopf, oder die Zunge zu fixiert werden. Die sampiro ist eine albanische Vampir. Es ist völlig in seinem Leichentuch oder anderen fließenden Stoffbahnen gewickelt, so dass es einen Auftritt nicht unähnlich einem ghost 's. Der einzige Teil deutlich sichtbar sind die sampiro die leuchtenden Augen, die stechen aus der Dunkelheit unter ihrer Haube. Sampiros tragen auch sehr hohen Absätzen, wodurch ein charakteristisches Klopfen Lärm als die Kreaturen folgen ihrer Beute. Die High Heels auch sampiros bedrohlich schwanken. Ein weiterer Klang sampiros produziert, ist das Schmatzen im Hinblick auf ihre Mahlzeit. Zusätzlich zu ihren gruseligen Erscheinung ist, dass sampiros neigen zu kommen, wenn es Nebel sind. Allerdings sind sampiros gar nicht so gefährlich, wie sie auf Angst fast so viel wie Blut nähren und nur ein wenig von ihrem Opfer. Nur wenn ein sampiro ein bestimmtes Opfer zu besuchen wählt mehrere Male gibt es eine Chance des Todes. Sampiros schaffen keine anderen sampiros. Traditionell ist jede Person, die albanische Gesellschaft nicht gerne anfällig für eine sampiro geworden nach dem Tod. Die wampir / vieszcy / upierczi ist ein russischer und polnischer Vampir, sehr menschlich aussieht. Statt Zähne haben die upierczis Stacheln unter der Zunge, mit denen sie in die Haut eindringen, um das Blut zu bekommen. Upierczis haben die Fähigkeit, Dürren verursachen. Ihre Zeit der Aktivität beginnt mittags und endet um Mitternacht. New upierczis ins Dasein von dem Verstorbenen, die Selbstmord begangen kommen, starb eine bestimmte gewaltsamen Tod oder praktiziert Hexerei im Laufe des Lebens. Upierczis können, indem sie in frisches Wasser (evtl. Salzwasser zu) ertrunken zerstört werden, aber die sicherste Möglichkeit ist, sie zu verbrennen. Wird es verbrannt, wird die upierczi Körper aufgerissen, als Hunderte von kleinen, widerlichen Tiere (Maden, Ratten, etc.) springen. Alle von ihnen haben, um zu töten, da sonst die upierczi können themself wiederzubeleben. Die jiang shi (Chinese) / gangshi (Koreanisch) / kyonshī (Japanese) ähnelt eher einem Zombie als ein Vampir, aber es hat vampirischen Züge und moderne Adaptionen neigen dazu, diesen Vergleich zu betonen. Traditionell sind jiang shis Leichen wiederbelebt durch eine Person, die Qi nicht aus dem Körper vollständig oder der Körper in einer Qi-reiche Umgebung begraben. Jiang shis haben lange weiße Haare, lange schwarze Fingernägel, eine lolling schwarze Zunge, undeine grünliche Haut, von denen die letztere, um das Wachstum von Moos angelastet werden soll. Aufgrund der Totenstarre, können sie sich nicht bewegen ihre Gliedmaßen sehr gut, daher ihr Name, die "steife Leiche" übersetzt. Um sich zu bewegen, hüpfen jiang shis. Ein guter Schutz gegen jiang shis ist somit die Tür ein wenig niedriger zu machen, damit sie nicht in das Haus hüpfen können. Jiang shis sind nicht intelligent und lediglich auf ihre Notwendigkeit zu füttern. Traditionell können Zaubersprüche machen einen jiang shi mehr überschaubar, obwohl die Verwendung von ein ofuda ist eine moderne Erfindung. Jiang shis ernähren sich von Qi durch Absaugen Atem, kann aber genauso leicht zerstört, wenn ihr Atem wird abgesaugt werden. Da jiang shis blind sind, sollte eine Person still zu stehen und halten den Atem an, um Erkennung zu verhindern. Viele moderne Interpretationen des jiang shi, aber haben sie ernähren sich von Blut, wie europäische Vampire. A jiang shi kann durch ihr eigenes Spiegelbild Angst und Zerstörung passiert mit Feuer-, Pfirsich-Holz Waffen oder das Nageln des Jujube Samen in die Akupunkturpunkte auf der jiang shi Rücken. Die Estrie ist ein hebräisches vampirischen Kreatur, die ausschließlich weiblich ist. Anstatt Untote sind estries menschenähnlichen Dämonen oder dämonische Menschen. Estries ernähren sich von Blut, aber wenn sie von einem Menschen werden verletzt, müssen sie Brot und Salz, die ihnen von jener menschlichen essen, um zu heilen. Ebenso sind estries nicht empfindlich, religiöse Symbole und kann von Verletzungen zu heilen, wenn sie einen Menschen für sie zu beten bekommen kann. Estries begünstigen die Nacht, aber nicht, um es wie viele andere Arten von Vampiren gebunden. Sie können Form und begünstigen die Gestalt einer Katze oder Eule. Estries können auch in menschlicher Form zu fliegen, aber nur, wenn ihr Haar ist ungebunden. Estries werden am besten durch Enthauptung oder Verbrennung vernichtet, und wenn ein anderes Verfahren verwendet wird, dass keine Beschädigung der Körper zu viel, müssen den Mund geschlossen bzw. mit Schmutz ausgefüllt werden, um sie von steigenden wieder zu verhindern. Während traditionell nicht als Vampire gezählt, die moderne Interpretation des succubi und incubi oft hat sie als Vampire auf Rechnung, dass sie am lebenden Beute in einer Weise nicht unähnlich der 'modern 'Vampir. Die Worte "Succubus" und "Incubus" sind Latin sind und jeweils "Person, die unter Lügen" und "Person, die auf der Oberseite liegt", bezieht sich traditionelle Vorstellungen von dem Geschlecht, wo während des Geschlechtsverkehrs befinden sollte. "Succubus" ist eigentlich eine Fehlbildung des ursprünglichen Wortes "Succuba", die eine weibliche Form gibt. Diese und modernen Gefühlen, dass die Menschen das Recht, ihre eigenen Vorlieben haben haben einige gebracht "einführen" succubae und incubae - weibliche Versionen des neu succubi und den incubi. Die 'cube kollektiven sind dämonische Kreaturen in der abrahamitischen Religionen verwurzelt, dass Futtermittel auf emotionale und sexuelle Energie. Häufig finden sie ihre Opfer in der Nacht. Ihre überlegene Stärke macht es einfach, um ihre Beute zu beschränken, Buchhaltung für das Auftreten von Schlaflähmung. Ihr ist keine spezifische Weg, um eine dieser Kreaturen zu zerstören, aber korrekte Darstellung von Religion und religiöse Artefakte werden sie verjagen. Vampires in fiction Vampire lore has been around in almost every culture before being made famous by the Christian Church and other vampire literature. It was John Polidori's 1819 novella, The Vampyre, that set the stage for the suave, charismatic nobleman vampire, later inspiring the widely famous Bram Stoker novel, Count Dracula'.'' Legends The Vampire had several variations among cultures, but creatures of the night that fed on human's life sources have been around for ages. It was the Christian Church that established a norm for the vampire, an undead human who fed on blood, with many Christian and demonology subtexts. Popular culture Vampires have been a huge part of popular culture, with countless books, movies and games centering around them.' Count Dracula' is one of the most famous vampire novels, followed by other notable novels such as ''Varney the Vampire, a gothic horror story and Carmilla, a lesbian romance story. While Dracula saw the vampire as more of a contagious demon, Varney and Carmilla are seen in a more sympathetic light. The first confirmed cinematic representation of Dracula was F. W. Murnau's character'' Count Orlok, but Orlok possesses none of Dracula's aristocratic charm and seductiveness. Modern times have valuable contributions to the vampire phenomenon as well. Anne Rice's highly popular ''Vampire Chronicles, which draws prospects from more classical options, such as being harmed by Christian artifacts, garlic and sunlight. Probably the most famous (and infamous) vampire novel series is the ''Twilight'' series, which ignored the effects of crosses and garlic, and changed being harmed by sunlight to simply gliterring when exposed to it. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blade_(film_series) Blade] films and the film Buffy the Vampire Slayer feature vampires as antagonists and expendable. The Vampire Diaries also features themes such as romance and sexuality into the gory subtext. Vampires in Monster High The Monster High vampires are Dracula and his adoptive daughter Draculaura, Gory Fangtell, Bram Devein, Justin Biter, Thad and Valentine. According to Facebook, Draculaura has cousins living in Transylvania.Facebook entry of June 12, 2011 Vampires in Monster High draw many classical characteristics, such as pale skin, pointed ears and the lack of a reflection. While they still drink blood, it isn't as prominent of a need as seen in other fiction. It is mentioned they are an exclusively aristocratic race, relying on "inferior" monsters, such as zombies, to do work for them."Fright On!" While Draculaura, the main vampire in the series is seen as innocent, the other vampire characters are seen as cruel and haughty. Garlic seems to only makes vampires sick, and they're only more sensitive to the sun rather than being directly harmed by it. Draculaura uses factor 500 sun cream to protect herself agaisnt the sun.Scary Sun Referenzen Externe Links *The Shadowlands - Vampires *The Vampire Compendium *Sampiro at Vampires.com *GLOBAL VAMPIRES OF LEGEND & MYTH & GLOBAL VAMPIRES OF LEGEND & MYTH II Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Hintergrundwissen